


The Tired Trope

by smolmittens



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmittens/pseuds/smolmittens
Summary: Boscha goes through a journey of frustrations after her popularity gets pulled from under her feet because of an unofficial grudgby match.Of course, part of that frustrating journey had to be Willow.(Post-Wing It Like Witches)*A take on redeeming Boscha and exploring the potential dynamics that ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 25
Kudos: 144





	The Tired Trope

It had been a week since her grudgby match with half-a-witch and her loser friends.

_ And that traitor Amity. _

Boscha mindlessly stabs at her peas with furrowed eyebrows, glaring at the tray of food atop their cafeteria table.

The memory of how her own team flocked to Willow after  _ Boscha's  _ victory resurfaces in her mind. 

She won that, did she not? Nobody cheered or celebrated! That's not how it was supposed to be.

Instead, the social order she was establishing in that match crumbled down further. 

No one crowds and grovels to her anymore, or even looks at her with awe or fear.

_ Me! The grudgby star player! _

Even in the presence of her friends, the focus on Boscha has faded. Skara and the team were still the people who sat with her but she could rarely lead them into expressing hostility towards the usual weaklings they targeted.

_ Especially that weakling, Willow. _

...

The memory of Willow speeding through the field on top of a large plant causes her to pause.

She recalls Amity trying a similarly flashy move during her days as captain, though leading to...destructive results.

_ That human called it something... _

_ The thorn vault…?  _

She scoffs quietly.  _ Lame ass name. _

To think she was here making parallels of Willow and Amity though.

In the  _ deepest  _ recesses of Boscha's mind, Willow  _ did _ do surprisingly better than expected during their game. If the girl wasn't someone she despised and Willow was actually auditioning for the team, Boscha would've given her a chance. 

But that's a repressed sentiment and she would never admit that.

_ Anyway.  _ Everyone suddenly  _ loves  _ half-a-witch now like it's some new trend. It made her want to puke.

_ It must be some curse - ugh, that has to be it! _

Boscha hates to admit how this bothered her  _ terribly.  _ It was unquestionable that she won that game, yet there remained a growing sense of dread that someone was actually taking away the influence she held over others.

Everything Boscha built was from the firm belief that she was born to be better than everyone.

The all-too-easy intimidation and ridicule to keep people in line and maintain her status, then the showcase of her natural talent in a beloved sport to boost her popularity all played a part in creating the status quo for her to rule Hexside.

Of course, part of this was also her family's affiliation with the Blights.

Her mind mulls over how everything could fall apart like it did, pondering if Amity changing sides contributed to it. Had it really been because Amity turned soft? She actually went as far as defending someone she previously picked on.

_ But I grew up. When will you? _

Boscha clicks her tongue at the memory of laughter directed towards her after that remark.

Amity had been her friend for the longest time, but somehow things took a drastic turn for the worse and the Blight leaves their friend group almost abruptly.

_ Right after that human came out of nowhere too… _

Boscha wasn't one to think or reflect about the past though recently, with the attention away from her, that's all she could do. She needed someone to be angry with for what's happening, but who? Willow? Luz? Amity?

"Hey...uh, Boscha?"

She flinches when a hand taps on her shoulder, wide eyes darting towards the person next to her.

"What, Skara?" There was an edge to her voice that made her friend frown.

"A-Are you okay? We - uhm, noticed that you haven't been eating much for the past few days." Skara scratches the back of her neck nervously. "You've been  _ really _ quiet too, especially for grudgby season…" The girl would often glance at the rest of their friends, seemingly calling for support.

Unfortunately, said friends seemed incapable of making eye contact.

Boscha quirks a brow at the question before glancing at her full tray. It was barely touched apart from some displaced sludge and punctured peas.

She was aware enough to acknowledge her lacking appetite during the past week. Boscha couldn't be bothered with eating when her mind was stuck at that nuisance of a match.

In other nights, her body wouldn't even bother with proper sleep.

Yet she didn't think she was being obvious enough for her friends to notice.

"I'm just not hungry." The girl twirls her fork around before digging it into a piece of meat without taking a bite.

"Oh, I see..." Skara didn't try to hide her disappointment at Boscha's bland response. "Is it the nerves-"

"Skara, I've played hundreds of matches for years and we're even at a winning streak this season - why the  _ hell _ would I have nerves?" Her tone was more offended than venomous, voice unintentionally going a pitch higher.

She couldn't keep people in line and now her abilities in grudgby are being questioned-

"Woah - what, I didn't mean it like that! Ahhh, I'm really sorry. These things are hard. Just...jeez, if it's not the nerves, then what's wrong?" Skara's downcast expression softens Boscha's demeanor. "We're supposed to be a team but you've been distant with us since the start of the week..."

A brief pause looms over their table. Boscha notices the rest of the team finally finding the courage to direct their gazes towards her. 

She felt vulnerable under their scrutiny, like her  _ stupid  _ musings were in danger of spilling out and exposing how pitiful she was to be stuck thinking about some match with losers.

_ Get a grip, Boscha. They won't know. _

Boscha feigns a bored expression while examining her nails.

The girl couldn't look at them in the eye unless she wanted to be reminded of how they themselves contributed to her problems.

_ They won't know how approaching Willow that day bothered you so much. _

_... _

_ Ugh, asking Willow to be in the team of all things. _

"I haven't skipped a day of training, have I? And I always led and kept watch during the warm-ups and practices." Boscha tried to keep her voice calm while picking at her nails. "I don't really know if you could call that being distant when I'm keeping this team in tip-top shape - you know,  _ as usual _ ."

A sigh escapes Skara's lips, her fingers tapping against the table. "We're not being unappreciative of your efforts when it comes to training, Boscha. But, don't you think you've been out of it?"

"The training's been routine - which isn't a bad thing! But you don't have that same spirit as before when it came to grudgby season." Another person from their table spoke up, twiddling their thumbs and staring at the table. 

"You rarely hang around for long in the locker room after practice too..." Someone else from their team voiced out. "And you barely talk whenever we're outside classes. I mean, u-uhm, even at lunch right now you haven't said much." Her voice cracks by the end of her ramble.

Skara flashes an appreciative smile at their friends' support before placing a hand carefully on Boscha's shoulder. "You always look like you're spacing out. We just want to know if something's going on."

On a good day, she would have thought the gesture was sweet.

But of course she chose to feel as though they were picking at her flaws.

Boscha lets out an empty laugh while lightly pushing Skara's hand away. "If you're so annoyed by me being so distant, you don't have to hang out with me."

She forces her lips into a smirk to avoid wincing at how defensive she sounded. The girl stands up and grabs her tray, walking off to throw it away and breathing a sigh of relief when she hears the bell scream.

Lunch was over. She didn't need to go back to that table.

Boscha takes wide strides to leave the cafeteria, unafraid of bumping shoulders with nearby students.

"O-Ow!" The captain's eyes widen at the familiar voice. Boscha turns her head to find Willow adjusting her glasses and Luz behind her frowning almost comically.

The human's face was so pathetically unintimidating.

"Hey! Don't you have better things to do than mess with Willow, Boscha? We're just walking here!" She's stupidly brave though to challenge her, Boscha guesses she could give her that.

"Luz, you don't have to-" Willow tries to speak up.

"I won that game, didn't I?" Boscha flashes a wide and toothy smile while stepping past Willow and stopping right in front of Luz. She stands at her full height, hands tucked in her jersey pockets. "That means I don't need to stop doing anything-"

"Then why haven't you done anything? You've been awfully quiet since our game."

Boscha doesn't hide the frown on her face when she notices Amity limping forward from Luz' side. She also spots that short kid always hanging around them.  _ Uh, what's his name? Gus? _

Regardless, they're an extra pair of eyes glaring at her.

_ Great. _

"Tough talk from someone who got her leg broken from that match." She crosses her arms tightly, all three eyes ignoring Luz and her yapping to glare at Amity who looked  _ irritatingly  _ smug.

"Tough talk from someone who had to rely on a bug to win the very same match."

Boscha rolls her eyes when the human starts yelling in support of Amity, "Yeah, she's right, it's a dumb bug! Your game has stupid rules! Hey-" She pushes Luz' face away with a hand.

The girl didn't think she would ever be at the receiving end of the Blight's narrowed eyes.

"You've really stooped so low to defend these losers. You're better than this, Amity."

The other witch simply scoffs. " _ You _ should be better than this. Picking on other people to feel better about yourself, really Boscha?" Amity rolls her eyes before shrugging. "But surprisingly, you haven't done much after that game. Have you finally taken my words to heart?"

Boscha's jaw clenches. Amity wasn't lying. She left their gang alone after that game. How could she do anything when it seemed like her friends and the school were in full support of these nobodies now.

Trying to cause an upset was no longer favorable to her.

It wasn't fun anymore when she wasn't on top.

Was that why Amity left their group? Did she see this coming and jumped ship to maintain her image?

"I already know I'm better!  _ So _ much better that my time isn't worth spending on you clowns." She knew her comeback was clumsy. Especially since Boscha spent the whole afternoon of last week following that trio around just to mess with them.

She cuts through the tension before anyone can bring that up, however.

"Anyway. Stop sounding like you're so wise, Blight. You think you're  _ so _ grown up because you abandoned your friends? Who's to say you're not going to jump ship when  _ this _ group isn't convenient for you anymore?"

Amity's eyes widened at that remark, sputtering to defend herself. " _ H-Hey,  _ isn't it unfair to say I just abandoned you guys for the hell of it? All I did was leave because  _ you  _ were being horrible to others!"

" _ I'm  _ being terrible? I think you need to be reminded that you did the exact same things - and even took the lead! But what was wrong with that? You _ knew _ we were better than them. Status, talent-"

"Shut up!" Luz jumps to Amity's side with a shout, looping her arm around the other girl's shoulders. Boscha took a small step back in reaction to the fierce eyes locked onto her. "At least Amity's trying to be better! She's been doing what she can to make it up to the people she hurt." Luz takes a quick glance at Willow who was awkwardly standing around during this confrontation. "Unlike you, Boscha! You...You think it's some fun game hurting people's feelings. I- You're like some  _ monster _ !"

…

Oh.

_ Wow. _

"A monster, huh?" Boscha had been way past anger at this point, her eyes grew dark and her voice was low. Her shaking fists were shoved back inside her pockets.

All she needed was to be feared - people feared monsters. 

Being compared to a monster shouldn't upset her like this. 

Was it because she was called a monster but no one feared her anymore? If there was no fear associated with that label, then...it was just an insult.

A few students passing by on their way to class stopped and stared like Boscha being insulted was a spectacle.

The incoherent murmuring consumed her senses. She wasn't even sure if it was about her, but who else could it be about?

_ Boscha being picked on? That's hilarious. _

Boscha shakes her head in an attempt to banish the negative thoughts that weren't even  _ real _ .

As far as she knew, at least.

The witch tries to focus back on the human who had the audacity to slander her.

She could only scowl however, when she first sees Amity completely ignoring Boscha and fully fixating on Luz instead. 

_ Was her face always that pinkish- _

Her shoulders twitch when she hears the bell screaming for the second time indicating the start of classes again. "...You're lucky the bell's here to save you from a beating, human."

There wasn't the usual energy in her threat.

All Boscha wanted to do was cut her losses and get away from this.

Though it doesn't stop her from directing a glare at each of them, the last being Willow who looked at her with pity.

_ Pity? _

While the rest of her group looked at Boscha with disdain, half-a-witch had the gall to look at her with pity.

She  _ hated  _ it.

The girl looms over the plant witch with narrowed eyes.

To her surprise (and chagrin), Willow didn't cower but stood her ground.

Yet her eyes continued to pity her.

Tch.

"Don't look at me like that, half-a-witch." Boscha grunts before stomping off.

  
  
  


She deliberately avoids contact with the group for another week, not even making any snarky side comments during the classes they shared.

Boscha didn't want to get pissed off wasting her time with them again after all.

That's definitely the reason.

Totally  _ not _ because her pride was struck down in front of everybody.

_ Nope,  _ they were just not worth her time.

  
  
  


Her team's grudgby practice proceeded as clockwork after that awkward tension left behind at their lunch table. Boscha's team had resigned to the fact that their captain doesn't want to talk about whatever's going on with her.

She would never say it out loud, but she appreciated that they still let her sit and walk with them after that outburst.

Maybe Skara saw through her defensive attitude? Apart from Amity, she's the only other friend who knew her for as long.

If she did see through her, Boscha's thankful Skara didn't pry.

_ Because god, it was embarrassing. _

A long sigh escapes her lips as she steps out of their locker room after a long day of practice. Boscha adjusts her jacket and duffel bag before tying her messy hair back into a neater bun.

The rest of the team were still happily chatting inside when she walked off, Skara saying a soft bye to which Boscha nodded to.

A ball she brought to practice was cradled in one arm as she checked her penstagram. Most were posts from her friend group during their breaks.

She continued scrolling down more from habit than interest while on her way to leave school, at least until she landed on a post from Amity's account.

_ Crap, forgot to unfollow her- _

Boscha gets distracted by the photo of Amity smiling and laughing unhindered like she's never seen before. In the background, the human was doing a strange face, Willow was holding in her own laughter and Gus looked at Luz in awe like some fool.

Was Boscha really friends with Amity? She couldn't even remember a time when she looked that carefree around her and Skara. For her sake, she doesn't dwell on the thought for long as she checks the next photo in the post.

Her brows furrow when she sees that same pinkish - almost reddish - hue on Amity's face as Luz has her scooped up in her arms. The Blight's cast that was dangling in mid-air appeared scribbled and doodled on. 

Boscha's eye twitches at how proud the human looked, recalling she did the same thing after their grudgby match.

It wasn't bogus to think Luz took Amity away from them. Amity's completely changed ever since that human popped out of nowhere, and Boscha can guess by the shy look on her ex-friend's face that she's absolutely smittened by her.

_ It's pretty damn obvious _ .

Even if she never got to personally see these expressions from Amity whom she thought was just naturally reserved.

That probably only meant that Amity didn't think they were worth opening up to.

"Hm…" Boscha doubts the Blights would be enthused to hear that their daughter is crushing on a human with no status to her name.

…

But what's really the point of telling them that?

It wouldn't help her turn the school back to normal. Everyone will still ignore her and cheer for-

"Willow! Willow!"

Boscha snaps out of her thoughts and turns her attention to the source of the noise.

As expected, Willow was out there. She was quite a ways away in an open field surrounded by trees but close enough for Boscha to distinguish her figure. The witch seemed caught up in an exhibition match with someone from the Oracle track, the spirit from their crystal ball charging for an attack.

Willow keeps her opponent at bay with gigantic vines defending and attacking.

There were quite a number of spectators keeping their distance while watching in amazement. Boscha takes a seat at the stairs nearby to watch as well, her ball pressed against her lap.

To see her fail, she says.

Definitely not curious about why everyone's suddenly fussing over half-a-witch.

_ Creak. _

Boscha's eyes grew wide at the sight of plants bursting out of the ground that would've sent the other witch flying if they didn't dodge as fast as they did.

It's clear to see how well Willow controls her powers from the nuanced movements of the vines. The movements were precise to the point of making her untouchable for most attacks. 

Even apart from her control, the strength and size of the plants she grew were a testament enough to her magical power.

_ Wasn't Amity the one who started making fun of her because she barely knew any magic? I heard she was  _ terrible _ when she was in the Abomination track too. _

On most days, Boscha wouldn't even openly regard Willow as anything but a weakling. But it gave her some satisfaction knowing how wrong Amity Blight could be for as much as she was on a high horse all these years.

_ I wonder how Amity felt knowing she wasn't half-a-witch after all. _

If Boscha was feeling  _ really _ generous, she'd even say Willow's prowess could match Amity's any day.

Maybe she'd like to see that traitor Blight lose and fail, even if that meant Willow gets to win.

_ But they're all buddy-buddy now so I guess that's not happening. Shame. _

Boscha rests her chin on her hand as Willow motioned the vines to all barrel towards the spirit and its witch.

Her opponent was nimble but as each vine landed on the ground and made the soil uneven, their footing was eventually lost as they fell on their stomach.

The other witch was a tough nut to crack though and wasn't going to be beaten that easily.

The spirit rises back up and fires a ball of energy. Willow gasps at the size of the attack, quickly ducking to the ground to evade.

_ Boom! _

It sped past her and right into a tree. With a sigh of relief, Willow gets back on her feet albeit her knees a bit wobbly. On the other side of the field, the witch from the Oracle track was standing again as well.

The two fixed their gazes at one another as they pondered their next attack.

Boscha glanced between the two witches. She would be lying if she wasn't intrigued by how this would end.

_ Crack. _

Her ears perk up at the sound as her eyes dart in search of where that came from. 

Was it another of Willow's attacks?

No. She seemed too focused on charging up for something.

Was it the other witch?

Boscha tenses up when she sees the opponent's face twist in shock before they start yelling towards the plant witch. The grudgby captain follows their gaze and sees the tall tree that got hit behind Willow go from leaning forward to falling quickly.

_ Crap, can't she hear them? _

Her opponent must have been drained from that strong attack considering they weren't making an attempt to shoot it away.

Boscha stands up with her grudgby ball in hand.

She was looking around if anyone was planning to help at all, but all she could hear were people squealing and yelling in fear. Those nearby Willow's side had probably been loud enough considering she breaks her focused stance and turns around.

_ There, now go and do something! _

Willow's eyes widen before she shuts them tight, raising her arm to brace herself.

…

_ Are you serious? You control plants! _

Boscha ruffles her hair in frustration. The image of Willow looking at her with pity flashes in her mind now of all times.

There wasn't much time to think in this situation.

_...Fine! _

Boscha just hopes she doesn't regret it.

With practiced skill, she tosses her ball in the air and jumps confidently for a kick.

_ Crash! _

In a blink of an eye, the falling tree was cut in half as the ball sliced through it. The two halves splintered off then fell precisely in front of and behind Willow.

...

A blanket of silence lays thick on the field as Willow looked at the severed tree in surprise.

Boscha groans into her hands because of what she just did, even more so when she saw a vine protruding from the soil and looming above Willow as though ready to protect her.

_ So she  _ was _ going to do something! I can't believe this loser didn't even need help. I - What the hell! _

Boscha falls to her seat on the stairs.

_...But why did I even try to help her? UGH. _

"B-Boscha…?" She hears Willow's voice.

_ Damn it. _

The girl sees the plant witch with blatant confusion in her features while holding onto her grudgby ball. The scrutiny only increased as the rest of the crowd nearby had fixed their attention on her as well.

This time the voices were clear.

  
  
  


_ Isn't that Boscha? What happened? _

_ I think she hit that tree with her ball. _

_ Wow, that's an amazing shot though! _

_ Was she trying to help Willow? _

_ Last time I checked, Boscha hated Willow's guts. _

  
  
  


Okay, that's it.

Why did they have to be so  _ loud. _

Boscha jumps off the steps and power walks away while pretending to not hear Willow's calls for her.

She felt overwhelmed hearing everyone talk at the same time.

But this  _ nuisance's  _ voice was rising above the rest as she approached her.

Without turning around, Boscha raises her voice. " _ Shut up half-a-witch, I don't want to hear it! _ "

Willow's footsteps seem to have come to a halt afterwards.

_ Thank god. _

Boscha didn't even know how to explain to  _ herself  _ what she did, more so to Willow.

With that, the captain of the banshees scampers off.

Boscha feels like a mess. There was an uncomfortable mix of frustration and embarrassment in her stomach that made her want to barf.

Now she's stuck trying to make sense of her earlier actions. Of all the people she could help from getting toppled over by a tree, it had to be someone she vehemently despised.

Did she think getting in good graces with the plant witch would help bring back her popularity?

Oh, hell no.

She didn't want to think that she had to appease Willow -  _ her of all people!  _ \- to be at the top of the school again.

Boscha doesn't appease anyone.

She's reminded once again of the pity in Willow's eyes earlier.

"Pft - like she's any better. You know what's pitiful? A plant witch getting flattened by a stupid tree!" Boscha mumbles, cracking her knuckles. "She's lucky I even saved her. Ah - but what's the point if I wanted her taken down in the first place!"

... _ Wait. _

Then, as though a lightbulb had flickered on above her head, the witch snapped her fingers and grinned widely.

_ That's it! _

I  _ have to be the one to take her down. That's the only satisfying way of getting back at her. _

_ She's no use to me being flattened! _

Well. Boscha wasn't actually convinced but that was the only answer she'd accept.

_ Yeah. _

_ That's definitely why I kicked the ball. _


End file.
